


Leadership

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [21]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Power Swap, Silver Age, oops I forgot to post this yesterday, this another of those AUs I want to write more of someday...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Jean comforts Ororo after a mission gone sideways.





	Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Wings

Ororo's sitting up on the roof again, the wind blowing her hair away from her face in streamers behind her. Jean lands a little ways away from her and carefully makes her way over, wings extended slightly, to sit down next to her.  
  
"You okay?" Jean asks when it becomes clear that Ororo isn't going to say anything.  
  
"I...don't know." Ororo turns to look at her, and Jean reaches out to cup her cheek beneath blue eyes with bright red sclerae. The worry in those eyes makes her ache. "The mission yesterday..."  
  
"What happened wasn't your fault," Jean said. "And everyone's fine. You're a good leader, Ro, you really are."  
  
Ororo sighed, and looked away again, back out across Professor Xavier's land. "I wonder, sometimes."  
  
"You _are_ ," Jean insisted. "You handled the situation and you got us out in one piece. Four pieces? You know what I mean. That's good leadership."  
  
"You could have died."  
  
"And I didn't, because you trusted me." Jean scooted closer to her, wrapping both one arm and one wing around her in a half-hug. Ororo leaned into her side, her head resting on Jean's shoulder. "I can't imagine the amount of pressure you're under," Jean murmured. "But you are doing a good job."  
  
"I want to agree," Ororo said. "I think I’m succeeding, but then...and I know I shouldn't expect myself to be perfect, but when my mistakes could cost one of you your lives..."  
  
"We know what we're doing," Jean said. "What was it Professor Xavier told you? Guiding, not controlling? We trust you and listen to you, but you need to trust us, too. And trust yourself."  
  
"I do, mostly."  
  
"Good," Jean said. "I'm glad. We trust you, too, you know."   
  
"I know."


End file.
